


Awkward in Chinese，尷尬時刻

by arcticnewt, ch20529



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticnewt/pseuds/arcticnewt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch20529/pseuds/ch20529
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>文中有害羞的Thomas、需要有人推一把的Minho和紅娘做的很稱職的Newt。<br/>三人都很可愛喔，祝大家看的愉快。<br/>Thomas對於自己向Minho抱持的感情感到尷尬，但是他不是唯一知情的人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward in Chinese，尷尬時刻

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank arcticnewt for giving me the chance to translate this wonderful work.  
> Enjoy it.  
> Here are the authorization and original link:
> 
> Aww, thank you so much!!! Yeah, I'm honored that you would translate omg!!! Feel free, as long as there's credit or a link to the original :)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1479352

Awkward  
by arcticnewt

簡介：

Thomas對於自己向Minho抱持的感情感到尷尬，但是他不是唯一知情的人。

正文：

Thomas不曉得他到底是怎麼讓自己落到這個田地的。

他現在和Minho兩人被反鎖在竹牢裡，而他們兩人都在竭力避免眼神接觸。

當他明白他們倆人現在的處境是多麼的尷尬時他忍不住臉紅了。

Thomas不知道自己究竟從什麼時候起愛上Minho的，他只知道Minho對他的吸引力一直存在著。

只是某天他突然想通了。

他依舊記得那天Minho目光閃爍的要和他在迷宮裡來一場賽跑。

在這場友誼賽結束時Minho把手臂掛在Thomas的肩上，那時Thomas感覺到心裡悸動了一下。

就是那一瞬間Thomas想通了，他喜歡Minho。

從那個時候起Thomas對他們倆的相處感到無比尷尬。

他盡可能的避開Minho，故意在進入迷宮時選擇不同的路線，在用餐時間閃避著任何可能的對話，或是在他覺得自己避不開時就拉著Newt或Chuck好讓自己脫身。

當他真的躲不掉的時候他寧可在和Minho對他搭話時抱持沉默或拒絕回答。

「Shuck，有發現什麼嗎？」

當Minho的聲音傳入Thomas耳中時他眨了眨眼並拒絕看向Minho。

他不能讓自己繼續這樣分神下去。

「Thomas？」

他現在底到在做什麼？

「一切都還好嗎？」

Minho現在一臉疑惑的看著他。

為什麼？為什麼Minho要看起來這麼的…

「沒事，你那邊呢？」Thomas回過神了轉身看向Minho說。

「我這邊也沒事。」但是Minho看他時的古怪神情依舊沒有退去。

Thomas知道幾下來的幾個小時裡他都得自己一個人對付著剛剛的尷尬情緒。

他真是該放聰明點的。

晚餐時這種感覺依舊恢之不去。

「Thomas，想不想晚餐後一起去地圖室？」Minho在晚餐時一邊用指關節敲著桌面一邊問他的跑者同伴。

Thomas被Minho的話嚇到嗆到，他拼命咳嗽試圖把食物嚥下去，弄得Newt哈哈大笑。

「閉嘴！」Thomas一邊咳一邊說。「閉上你的嘴，Newt！」可惜他只會讓後者笑的更厲害。

在這當下Minho只是默默的看著他們倆人。

「但是…Newt和我要…呃。有別的事要做對吧，Newt？」小菜鳥臉紅的努力組織言語捏造出個理由。

不等金髮男友的回答，Thomas就一把抓住Newt的手臂丟了句再見就把他向外拖。

「認真的，Tommy？Minho？老實說我一點都不驚訝，你一直都表現的很怪異。」Newt在被Thomas拖著走時一邊翻著白眼一面說。

「安靜點！說點不會讓我更尷尬的事。」Thomas氣惱的說。

「第一，你的隱藏功夫糟透了。第二，Minho一定也察覺你不太對勁了，不過別擔心，我會處理的。」Newt故意拉長了語調對Thomas說。

這就是為什麼Thomas和Minho兩個現在被鎖在竹牢裡的原因。

Thomas已經竭盡所能的離Minho遠一點了，可是考慮到他們被關在一個竹牢裡，所以其實他們還是靠的很近。

「該死的Newt！他怎麼會想到這個拙的點子，竟然把兩個Runner關在竹牢裡。等我出去我一定…」Thomas火大的詛咒著金髮男孩。

「你還好嗎，Thomas？」Minho抬起目光問。

喔天啊！Thomas覺得Minho的臉貼的好近！他幾乎可以聞到青草的味道。

「喔！我很好，只是你知道的，想放輕鬆點。」

「Thomas，我們現在在個竹牢裡。」

小菜鳥馬上就臉紅了：「對，我了解。我只是在耍笨。」

Thomas翻了個白眼繼續在心裡默默的詛咒著Newt一邊說：「耍笨是很常見的，該死的金髮…」

「喔？所以你喜歡Newt嗎？其實這挺明顯的，不難看出他是你在這裡最喜歡的人。你知道為什麼我們會在這裡嗎？」Minho移開他的目光隨口問Thomas。

「不！不！才沒有。等等，你說Newt？」Thomas努力的搖頭否認道結果不小心撞到Minho的頭。

「那你呢？」Thomas反問Minho，一邊試著讓自己放鬆點。

「這個嘛，我只是覺得你總是想逃離有我在的地方，而且你和Newt說話的時間遠比我多，所以…」Minho低聲著說。

等等！Minho是在吃醋嗎？「我，不不。」Thomas爆笑出來，開玩笑他才沒喜歡Newt：「我其實喜歡另一個人。」

「真的？是誰？」黑髮男孩皺著眉頭問。

「我…呃。」年輕的Runner倚在竹牢牆上努力拉開和Minho的距離一邊說：「事實上他在這裡。」

「我知道，你還記得迷宮外的東西是嗎？」Minho問。

「不，你個傻逼！我說的是他也在這個竹牢裡！」Thomas吼著。

「喔？喔！」Minho突然恍然大悟。

然後竹牢突然翻轉起來把他們倆都滾了出去。

「Minho！從我身上下去！你這超重的傢伙，嗚嗚…」

Okay，這下Minho的唇可以吻著Thomas想親多久就親多久了。

End


End file.
